One of These Nights
by Mekilicious
Summary: Inuyasha is accosted by a stranger in the night, who unlocks within him a new kind of desire. ONESHOT WARNING.


DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's and its respective owners. :(

_One of These Nights _performed by Eagles

Written by Glenn Lewis Frey; Don Henley

**A/N: My first yaoi fic, which will be a blow to my reputation for sure. Rated M for sexual content, strong language, hypnosis and uke Inuyasha. If any of these bother you, then adios**!

Summary: Inuyasha is accosted by a stranger in the night, who unlocks within him a new kind of desire. WARNING

_The full moon is calling, the fever is high_

_And the wicked wind whispers and moans_

_You got your demons, and you got desires_

_Well I got a few of my own_

-_**One of These Nights**_,** Eagles**

**One of These Nights**

As usual when it came to nights like these, he always found it hard to sleep. Insomnia seemed to strike him each time the moon was reborn-it made his nights especially more darker than the rest of people, more colder, and sometimes, more miserable. Sometimes he felt as if there was another creature living inside his stomach, like a slimy and dirty newt, that slept and lay dormant inside him undetected. Upon sensing the rays of the new moon however, its eyes would twitch open and the creature would thrash and writhe about in his stomach, as if wanting to break free.

And now, even when he thought his nightmares were over, when the world was safe and justice had been rightfully served, this discomforting sickness still did not leave him. Serving to remind him, that_ nothing will ever completely change._

He sat up cross-legged on the tatami mat and rubbed his stuffy nose, thinking, but not really thinking, then got up and walked to a corner of the room.

_I think she might still has some nuts in her bag, _he thought to himself, as he squatted and rummaged through a backpack leaning against the wall. Finding what he wanted, he smiled with relish, until he heard the rustling of sheets behind him. Inuyasha turned over his shoulder and in the darkness, could make out Kagome staring straight at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him softly. She had been sleeping peacefully on the futon for hours and was now awake for some reason.

"I'm going out for awhile," he calmly answered, as he stood up and carefully hid the packet of nuts behind him. Kagome blinked for a few times, as if registering what he had just said.

"Okay," she said. Then as if an afterthought, "Don't come back so late."

"Sure, of course. It's cold outside anyway, won't be long," said Inuyasha nicely. Of course, he always made it a point to be nice to her whenever he was human.

He helped to tuck her back in, and after making sure that she was really asleep, quickly tiptoed out of the hut.

Once outside, Inuyasha inhaled the cold air sharply, giving his lungs a momentary surge of freeze. He ripped the packet of nuts hard in a clumsy attempt, causing its contents to burst out and fall into the ground in little pieces.

"Shit," he muttered aloud. Immediately he knelt to pick up the nuts in the dark soil, still moist from the evening rain earlier on. There were no stars on the sky right then, the little slice of moon barely visible behind the sullen clouds. Inuyasha inspected a nut from the lot he had picked, bringing it closer to his squinting eye.

"It's this kind again," he grumbled to himself. "Damn it, when will the girl ever listen? I told her I wanted the wasabi ones!" Upset, he flung the nuts in his hand as hard as he could, then kicked the packet. Inuyasha could make out the quiet sound of falling nuts in the distance, as their hard shells hit the road.

"Clearly you have no idea what you are throwing, do you? Such a pity."

Inuyasha stood up and whirled around, as if the voice had just stung him. He saw a tall figure, a man to be exact standing a few metres from him, his arms neatly folded. Perhaps it was dark or it could be the gathering mist, but his face was unfathomable. Inuyasha had to squint again.

"The pistachio nut comes from a tree that hails from a great civilization faraway from our land of gods," the man continued, as he walked slowly forward, "A rare and valuable resource indeed; however as we had just witnessed, you chose to throw it all away like a piece of dirt."

Strangely his face seemed to be more unclear, dimmer as he approached him. At least that was how things looked for Inuyasha. He had to shake his head to adjust his poor eyesight, trying to focus on the person before him, whilst dismissing his speech entirely from his ears.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha at last, not bothering to be polite.

"A stranger," the man simply replied. There was a smug smile sitting on his face-that Inuyasha could see. It was as if he was triumphant of the confusion he was causing. Then again, his face was too unclear. "You do not need to know who I am. Names do not matter in this case in point. Rather, it spoils the whole mysterious effect, no?"

"You must be a nut yourself," Inuyasha spat then turned to leave, feeling extremely annoyed. Firstly he didn't get to eat his favourite wasabi coated peas, and now a madman from nowhere was trying to get friendly with him.

"Don't be so reclusive, boy," the man spoke again. "Solitude corrodes the elusive mind. Instead of being so hard on yourself, why don't we make good use of this auspicious night to discover your inhibitions?"

"Nut, case!" Inuyasha shouted, as he walked off briskly, not wanting to turn back. His voice echoed and rung in the air, and the crickets seemed to respond to it, ringing back.

The man chuckled but did not move.

"Come Inuyasha. Do not delude yourself. It is not my intent to harm you tonight. Rather I wish to materialize whatever desires you may have. Your dreams and your fantasies. Do not lie to me that you are devoid of them. Everyone has something they truly want, something they may be ashamed of or in some instances, do not realize themselves. Surrender your subconscious mind to me, and I will help you."

_How the heck does that fucker know my name?_ Inuyasha thought impulsively as he kept on walking. _Maybe he's just some random sicko from the village. In anyway he is seriously weird. He must be crazy in his head. Fancy letting someone like that wander outside in the night. They should tie him up and lock him somewhere safe, away from the kids and women. And what's up with all that garbage that's been sprouting from his mouth?_

"Why are you rushing back so quickly, my boy? Do not run from me. Do not run from reality. I am your reality. Turn and face me, boy." Just like how the nuts had sounded when they fell, the man's voice, smooth and steady, echoed resoundingly in the distance.

"Just shut the fuck up already, okay?"

"You are running back to your cosy little hut. You are running because you do not wish to face the truth-yourself. How in character for a half-baked little runt like you."

That was it. Inuyasha snapped and turned back violently, wanting to rip the man's throat out at once.

"Did you just fucking called me what I thought you fucking said?"

"I called you a half-baked little runt. Is that not what you are?" the man replied calmly from afar. Inuyasha saw him walking towards him once more in long slow strides.

"Now tell me what is there at home? Your woman? Then tell me what can your woman do for you. Can she fulfil your needs? Not everything surely. She still thinks like a little girl, bound to her immature otherworldly commitments. You are depraved but you try to compromise. You have no choice but to be childish as well, just like her.

Now is that true, Inuyasha? You may take my head if I speak of lies."

Inuyasha stood rigidly on the ground, staring as he gradually came closer, cutting through the light mist. He was too bewildered to move. It did not help that he was not very intelligent. He was having trouble making sense of it all. This man was dangerous. He couldn't be normal. That and the fact that his identity was a mystery and he was withholding too much information.

"Where did you get all these fucking shit from, anyway?" he yelled harshly.

"In you Inuyasha," the person answered. They were now facing each other squarely. "All I did was look in you."

Inuyasha's mind drifted off for awhile and realized the man's arms were still folded. Was it his imagination, or did the features of his face looked even vague than before?

"I want you to be a good boy and look at me now."

"What?" said Inuyasha, thinking he had misheard.

"Just look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me what you want. It is that simple."

The man suddenly lurched forward and grabbed him by his shoulders. Inuyasha panicked and struggled wildly. The man had astonishingly inhuman strength, his grips were cold and it felt like vices against his body. He pushed the hanyou off the road, dragging him towards somewhere, and stopping at a secluded spot of trees.

_Shit_, Inuyasha cursed as the world whirled around him. The cold air howled and rushed into his ears. He lost control over his legs as the man took control of his movement. _Shit shit shit. This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't turned fully human. Who the hell is this guy? Is he trying to rob me? Do I look like I'm rich? This is some seriously crazy shit that's happening!_

The man pushed Inuyasha to sit onto the grass, causing his head to knock against a tree trunk.

"Oof!" he went.

"You caused me to be hurtful," the man reasoned. He grabbed Inuyasha's chin forward. "It is your fault. Your actions asked for it. Now listen to me and look into my eyes."

Inuyasha's head was swimming in pain and confusion. He tried to look at the man as instructed, in his eyes, but there was nothing there. He saw nothing.

"Tell me what you want, Inuyasha," the man asked again, his voice slow and calm as ever, like a river under the bridge. "Tell me what you see. It is alright. Nobody is here to refuse you."

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha croaked breathlessly.

"It does. It matters to you. Now Inuyasha. Look into my eyes and voice your desires accordingly."

_'He's trying to mind-fuck me'_, Inuyasha realized hazily. All he wanted was this to end. His throat was hoarse and his head throbbed. His body felt weak and he could not move a single muscle without aching. Inuyasha frowned heavily at the man's face that hovered before him. He could practically hear and smell his breath.

"You want this to end quickly, don't you?"

"Goddammit yes. I shouldn't have stole her nuts and went outside."

"You mean those pistachio nuts? Do you know pistachio nuts can fly?"

"..the fuck.."

"Why don't you look into my eyes? I'm sure you'll see that my eyes are swirling slowly and evenly. They are going to help you. Do you see them?"

"Fuck, yes! They're red and they're swirling. Like..."

"Like a wheel, no? They swirl constantly. That is what they do. Now I want you to focus on them. Get them inside your head. Alright?"

"Oh alright."

"Now tell me what you see."

"I see my mother."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"I'm not. I really see her."

"What are you, a mummy's boy? You want to sit under your mother's armpits all day long."

"Uh huh."

"No, Inuyasha. That is not what you want. What you actually desire is that kind of relationship. Is that correct?"

"Maybe... I don't know."

"It is. You long the relationship you had with your mother. But it is in the past now. You keep it safely at the back of your head. But in truth you wish for someone to pamper and take care of you. You develop submissive qualities during your childhood." He paused. "After her death your harsh experiences start to accumulate. An aggressive dominant side of you is created as a form of self-protection. Tell me if I am right." The man spoke comfortingly and reassuringly. Inuyasha found himself getting lulled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Your dominant side becomes your primary side, _but it does not replace the other._ You do not normally see it, but conflict usually arises when you try to have a relationship with a woman. Your opposing natures in your subconscious clash. You wish to be mothered by her and you wish to lead over her. You become unsure of yourself and this causes emotional discomfort. You tend to avoid relationships altogether as a result.

You have other self-conflicts housed within you but we will especially address this one tonight. Now Inuyasha, I want you to forget all about that dominant side of yours. Instead I want you to relax and let your submissive side come out. Let it go and consume you. There is no more concealing. I am going to count to three. When I get to one, your dominant nature will be completely banished, erased as if it had never existed. Do not move your eyes from mine. Are you with me, boy?"

"Uh huh."

"Three. Your body relaxes and your every muscle is at rest. You are content. Your mind is content. Now your submissiveness lies at the left side of your brain. Your dominance, your right. As of this moment, "right" does not exist. There is only left. Only submissiveness. Repeat after me: There is only submissiveness."

"There is only submissiveness," Inuyasha repeated.

"Two. You feel your submissiveness slowly sipping, oozing out of your brain. Your whole head now contains nothing but submissiveness. It flows into your blood. Your blood is now filled with submissive cells that float and course throughout your whole body. You are now a completely and wholly a submissive being. You have become a concept and personification of submissiveness itself.

One. Your bodily functions and emotional reactions will now be adjusted to contend to the new you. All you do and feel is submissive. As we speak, a new form of submissiveness starts to form and coagulate within you. A desire to be controlled, dominated and ruled over. You will search for a person who can fulfil these needs for you. This will be your only reason to live. You are Inuyasha the Submissive now. Nothing matters anymore. Everything else does not exist.

I'm going to snap my fingers now. Once I do, you will awake and feel refreshed. You become a new person."

The man snapped his fingers.

"Are you fully awake?"

Inuyasha blinked for a few times. "Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Inuyasha the Submissive."

"Very good." The man grinned like a crocodile.

"Now, shall we put the new you to the test? I will be your master for the night. A master is someone who takes care of your submissive needs. Call me master."

"Master."

"Excellent Inuyasha. Now as your master, I will order you to fulfil my wishes. This in turn will fulfil yours, so it is a give and take relationship."

That said, the man stood up closely, and looked at the hanyou before him.

"Remove my clothes."

Like a donkey tempted by bait, Inuyasha quickly went up on his knees and disrobed the man as instructed. When the clothes unravelled from his body, he discovered the man did not wear a fundoshi. He came face to face with the man's naked penis that lay limp between his legs, his testicles hanging like fruits on a branch.

Inuyasha could only gape in wonder. It was an unusually large penis, and as thick as his wrist. It reminded him of a daikon radish.

"Have you ever seen a cock up this close?" The man appeared amused.

"Never," answered Inuyasha, shaking his head slowly and unable to peel his eyes away from it. "It's so big. How do you walk like that?"

The man chuckled. "That is not for you to know. You will touch my cock now and treat it nicely."

Inuyasha nodded obediently and stroked the penis as if it were a cat. He could feel the blood rushing to it as he did so, increasing its size. The man was getting hard. Inuyasha stroked the growing erection even further, focussing heavily on his task.

"Have you ever touched another man's cock in your life, Inuyasha?"

"Never, master. This is my first time."

"Does it feel good to please me? Do you want to please me even more?"

"Of course I do, master."

"Then go ahead and taste it."

"Taste it?"

"I bet you never had a cock in your mouth, eh? Well I'm going to break your mouth's virginity with it. Get down and lick it good, boy."

The hanyou gingerly let the tip of his tongue touch the head of the engorged penis, where pre-cum collected. He let the taste roll around his tongue. It was passable, he thought. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his lips around the glistening wet head, gently licking and taking in the clear drops, as he stimulated the slit for more. His other hand massaged the man's testicles, kneading them like dough. Feeling it was not adequate, he decided to run his slippery tongue up and down the sexual organ, placing especially more pressure on the sensitive underside.

"Wonderful Inuyasha. Now try to get the whole thing into your mouth."

"But it's-"

The man gave him a slap on the cheek. "Do not disobey me. I'm your master now, remember? When your master tells you to suck cock, you suck cock."

Faced with no choice Inuyasha guided the man's penis into his own mouth, opening as wide as he could. His saliva started to pool and trickle from the corners as a result, but it fortunately made the transition much smoother.

"That's it boy. Go deeper."

Inuyasha gagged when the man grabbed his head, and pushed the hard length into his mouth violently. He choked and scratched the man's legs, struggling for air. The man chuckled again. "Oops," he said. "I forgot this is your first time." He then adopted a slower pace, allowing the hanyou to adjust to his girth.

"I told you I was going to fuck your sweet little mouth, didn't I? Suck it deeper boy, that's it. You submissive cocksucking bitch. I can see you are really enjoying this. Your mouth is delectable and inviting. I love it." He thrust his hips rapidly and mechanically, pulling on long black hair and grunting each time his erection hit the back of the hanyou's throat.

At the same time Inuyasha was getting aroused himself. He could not believe he was getting off pleasuring this man with his mouth. His own hand slithered to untie his pants to free his own erection. He started to masturbate in tune with the rhythm his mouth had set, while his other hand caressed those huge testicles.

The man sighed and slowed down. "I'm getting close to my climax. I want you to drink all of my semen when it gushes out, you hear me. Not a single drop is to be wasted."

The penis pulsated and seemed to grow even bigger inside his mouth. Inuyasha groaned and sucked even harder. This caused the vibrations in his mouth to stimulate the man even further to greater heights.

"Damn!" the man shouted as he came, his knees giving way. His penis erupted like a volcano in Inuyasha's mouth, as sticky white juice shot out profusely. Inuyasha remembered his master's words, and quickly swallowed every drop he could manage. He licked around his lips and cleaned the man's penis with his tongue.

The man knelt down and tousled his hair in appreciation, flashing him a big grin. "How was that, eh? You like the taste of my cum?"

"Yes master."

"Tell me exactly what."

"I love the taste of your cum and your cock in my mouth."

"That's my boy. Well then, what do we have here?" The man motioned to Inuyasha's hand on his turgid penis. Inuyasha burned with embarrassment.

"It is alright, no need to be shy. Show me what your dick looks like. Hmm, it looks reasonably sized for a little runt like you. Perhaps as an act of gratitude for your good service, you would like me to suck it off for you?"

"That would be awesome, master, yes please," pleaded Inuyasha, breathless as the man got a hold of his penis and started rubbing it.

"Feels good?"

"Oh yes, it feels better than doing it myself. You haven't even started sucking yet and it feels so amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" the man said with a knowing smile. "Well after I suck you off, I plan to screw you real hard and good. I am going to make you scream like a baby. If you can suck cock like a whore, surely you can take like one, no?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "Exactly how does that happen?"

The man laughed. "Why Inuyasha, I'm going to plow your sweet tight boypussy with my radish cock, of course."

"I have a boypussy?" Inuyasha wondered aloud in disbelief.

"Of course," answered the man. He poked a finger against Inuyasha's rectum, causing him to jolt.

"But master, that's where I _shit!_"

The man continued to smile. "But the pleasure will be a hundredfold than what I'm doing to you right now. A thousandfold even. It is indescribable. Do not worry. I will prepare you and make sure you do not feel hurt. Although pain is inevitable. Now lift both your legs over my shoulders. Rest on your elbows, yes, that's right. Your master is going to give you the best blowjob of your life."

"Oh yeah!"

Inuyasha gave a long cry of pleasure when the man's soft tongue touched the tip of his penis. It felt warm and wet and pleasantly so, a sheer contrast from the cold biting air. His body twisted and writhes as the man teased, licked and nibbled at his hardened flesh.

"You, my boy," the man spoke, the hard appendage throbbing between his lips, "have a delicious dick alright."

"Is it?" Inuyasha replied between gasps. "Is it so?"

"Mm hm. Succulent. A premium meatrod. I could chew on you all day."

Inuyasha moaned and whined helplessly as the man took all of him in his mouth, and then, throat. His hands reached around desperately on the grass for something to hold, as if for dear life. Inuyasha clamped his legs around the man's neck, not caring if he choked.

"Suck my fingers," his master then ordered, placing them by his lips. The hanyou quickly did as told without question. His mind was too numb with lust and pleasure to be concerned with anything else.

"Good boy. You will soon enter cock-sucking heaven. But I will not let you come so easily, oh no."

Inuyasha gave a yelp when he felt two wet fingers try to slip inside his anus. Instincts told him to relax and make the intrusion easier. The fingers pushed in further to their first knuckle.

"How's getting finger-fucked while getting sucked feel?" he heard his master ask.

"It hurts like crazy!" cried Inuyasha, his grey eyes flashing with tears.

When the man entered another finger, he felt as if his anus and his intestines were going to rip apart. The fingers would pull out, then dive back in a slow torturous rhythm, hitting a certain spot inside him repeatedly. It drove him insane with pain-and yet it felt equally good. Maybe this was what they meant to be between heaven and hell. Inuyasha could not stop thrashing and shouting gibberish out loud, as pre-cum leaked from his penis like a faucet into the man's mouth.

"Such a tight boypussy," commented the man. "I am going to have the time of my life exploiting it with my thick fuckmeat."

"Master, I need to come!" begged the hanyou desperately. "Please let me come!"

"Not yet, my boy," he said, releasing Inuyasha's erection. The man then grabbed him by his hips, and lowered his head to lick his rectum.

"Ahh! That's enough! Please! No more!"

The man continued as if he heard nothing, circling the ring of muscle lazily with his tongue. "Mmhm." He prodded the hanyou, stabbing it to gain access. "Your boypussy looks so delicious, Inuyasha. So tempting. Should I eat it?"

"Oh fuck, yes! Just let me come!" Inuyasha screeched. He jerked his hips at the feel of tongue on his ass, unable to feel his knees anymore. The weight on his elbows was too much. He was going to collapse, and his master had not even started fucking him yet.

Deciding he had enough, the man stopped and grabbed the hanyou's flopping erection, fondling it as he looked at him in the eye.

"You can come now, my boy," he finally said. "Come now for your master."

Inuyasha gasped like a fish out of water. He shrieked uncontrollably as his climax overtook him, wracking his body in spasms and sending his mind flying out of the sky.

The man waited as Inuyasha lay flat in the grass, recovering in his post-coital tranquility. The stars suddenly looked brighter, and he could smell flowers.

Inuyasha blushed, his eyes fluttering. "Thank you so much," he said after awhile. "Who knew getting a blowjob would feel so... magical? And yet you say the pleasure of getting fucked is a thousandfold. I simply cannot imagine it! How will it feel, really?"

"How do you feel _now_, Inuyasha?"

"Like I just took a trip to the moon."

"When I take your nice little ass, the moon will take a trip _with_ you."

"Wow! That sounds really, really wonderful."

"It is. And I am consumed by this terrible violent urge to take it now."

It seemed that the man was not lying when he had meant Inuyasha to scream like a baby. Not only did he scream, he also squealed, wailed, and sobbed like one, as the hanyou's anus got stretched ridiculously to accommodate the man's enormous penis, filling it ultimately to the hilt. Loud wet squelching sounds echoed loudly in the night along with his cries. Inuyasha was rendered senseless by the extraordinary effects caused by the simple motion of coitus. His mouth was incapable of producing words, his mind thoughts. It was as if his body system had been completely flushed out to contain nothing but mind-blowing, exquisite pleasure. He had transformed into an embodiment of nothing but pleasure. He had become Pleasure itself.

"How about that," the man whispered into his ear as he fucked him on all fours, "You like it when I pound my huge mancock into your little boyhole? Remember, your sweet, delicious tight juicy boypussy will belong to no one _but your master_. Only your master can truly show you the real meaning of life. _This_ is the meaning of life. You will worship his cock and surrender yourself to him. You are nothing except a shit-chute for him to use, a cum-dump. Never forget that." The man stopped to caress the hanyou's chest, searching for his nipples, pulling and twisting them like bottlecaps. Inuyasha could only gave a strangled cry in reply as his penis and testicles swung to and fro in abandonment.

The man continued. "From this moment onwards, you will live life as a slutboy; a pussyboy. Only live to win your master's pleasure, and it will be yours. Think of nothing else. This is extremely important because without a master, you will suffer. Do you understand? Your body now needs cock to survive. Your hole will dehydrate and close without cock. You will have trouble excreting. Soon the insides of your intestines will turn toxic over your unexpelled excrement, and before long it piles up to your lungs and throat. You will breathe and taste of shit. You will stop eating in the fear to stop producing more shit, causing malnutrition. Your body will slowly shrink into your starving thirsty cunt. It will be an agonising death.

Mark my words. You _will_ become the best cock slave in the world. Everyone from far and beyond will know of your name-Inuyasha the Submissive. Use this fateful night to remember each time you are lost. I am going to count to three now. When I get to one, I will snap my fingers twice. At the first, I want you to release. Release everything. Do not hesitate, and do not restraint. At the second, your eyes will close from exhaustion. Your energy level is zero. I will whisper to you my name and you will pass out.

When you wake up, it will be a beautiful day. That is where your new life starts."

The man snapped this fingers once. Inuyasha screamed blue murder as his penis and head exploded into self-completion, blinding, raw and white, as his soul dispersed from his body, possessed entirely by orgasm. His mind shattered. He fell into the ground, shuddering.

"Let it all go. Lose yourself. Everything is alright now, my boy. "

The man snapped his fingers again. Inuyasha's eyes blinked rapidly at the darkening sky before him, before they closed entirely. The world seemed to be leaving him behind. He felt as the man leaned forward to touch his damp forehead, and then the voice whispered into his ear, low and foreboding and familiar, a voice that invoked images of darkness, of cobwebs and caves. He was in a tunnel now, running and getting nowhere. He could hear echoes reverberating from the end of it. Intuition told him he was trapped, the walls were closing onto him. '_I'm never going to get out of this place_,' he realized, as his thoughts rushed back into his face, screaming shrilly.

Inuyasha fainted.

"Hey sleepy-head, wakey-wakey!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha groaned beside her as he woke up. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, you promised Rikishi and the others you help out at the rice fields."

"Dammit, I feel so sore everywhere."

"What time did you get back home last night?" she then asked, combing her hair in front of the wall mirror. Inuyasha looked back at her, confused.

"You mean I went out? Geez, I don't remember a single thing." He massaged his left shoulder and wondered.

"Don't tell me you're going senile!" Kagome laughed then skipped to the front entrance. She waved aside the door curtain that hung above her head. Inuyasha could smell the morning air drafting in.

"It's such a beautiful day outside. Don't be such a lazy bum."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up heavily, tittering. He washed his face and stretched a bit. Then he joined his wife outside to the entrance.

The skies were clear and bright. Everyone was already out and about on the roads, running errands with the usual hustle and bustle, as life went on before their eyes. "Good morning!" greeted an old man as he passed by their hut. Kagome greeted back merrily. Inuyasha looked at the large white clumps of cloud that floated above, as the morning breeze blew on them softly and slowly, like a river under the bridge. He smiled to himself.

It was indeed a beautiful day.

_~FIN_

**[A/N: Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed this story. For those who wanted to see this continued, I'm sorry but I am having a hard time doing so-my new ideas doesn't seem to gel well with its first counterpart. God willing I will succeed in doing so one day, and follow Inuyasha's new life as a sex slave, and his search for a true master. :)]**


End file.
